cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander JaCorrey Sheppard
NOTICE: THE FOLLOWING PAGE TAKES PLACE IN THE JACORREY SHEPPARD TIMELINE Season 1 The Clone Wars JACOREY SHEPPARD AND THE FIGHT ON MYGEETO In some time during the Clone Wars Commander JaCorrey Sheppard was dispatched with the Galactic Marines to go to the Mygeeto and go completely nuts and kill a bunch of stuff and stuff. So when him and his friends got there they got their mission, JaCorrey got bored and slept through when the guy was explaining the important stuff, then he got woke up by a girl. IT WAS AHSOKA!!! He didnt not know what how when to say when he saw her, yeah he knew things might never work between them, but he had no idea how wrong he was. So JaCorrey and the others set out and started killing a whole bunch of those blasted clankers. JaCorrey hated all droids because one time him and his best friend got captured, because they had important information, when they tried to escape the droids his friend saw them try to shoot him so he jumped infront and took all the shots for him, JaCorrey stood there shocked, as his best friend in the entire galaxy was getting shot to death, JaCorrey ran to him and caught him before he fell, he was still getting shot. Blood was splattering all over the both of them. JACORREY RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thats what his best friend told him as he had been shot so much his insides were now exposed JaCorrey couldn't leave his best friend behind but before he could help him a Commando Droid kicked him away from his friend, then ripped out his still beating heart and crushed it. JaCorrey was angry so he killed the droid. Then he got promoted Commander. Then he met Ahsoka and fell in love with her, thats why he was nervous around her earlier in my page. Anyway back to Mygeeto, yay. So JaCorrey and his new friends all were killing droids then Ahsoka gave them orders to blow up a generator that would shut down all the droids on the planet, JaCorrey got excited, he knew this was his moment to impress Ahsoka, so he ran to the generator alone. He got shot a bunch of times but its not his time to die yet so he didn't even feel it. He ran a full 10 miles to the generator, getting shot and taking names. One droid in particular I think his name was OOM-69 or something he said "WHAT THE HECK!!!!!! WHY WON'T THIS DUMB CLONE DIE!!!!!!!" That made me laugh I hope it made you laugh too LOL!!! So y eah JaCorrey ran to the generator and blew it up all by himself. Do you guys like my ARC Trooper Armor? I think its pretty sick, I spent like 10 years making it so I hope you like it. Little did JaCorrey know he had unleashed one of the greatest terrors the galaxy had ever seen! DUN DUN DUN!!!! JaCorrey don't!!! That was one of his friends right before he got disem bodied by the Ebolaid virus. What!!!!!!! Oh no I blew up the wrong one!!!! Two of JaCorreys new friends Zaalbar and Jaciuss who were magically uneffected by the disease told him they had the antidote, and the only way they could save the galaxy was to get the antidote to a gunship and have it activate from the sky. Okay, I won't mess it up this time. JaCorrey took the antidote and started running with Zaalbar and Jaciuss. On the way to the ship they had to fight through a ton of droids, somewhere along there that rand guy in the back of this pictures gets shot and killed, it was nasty I saw his brain spill onto the ground. Anyway the three of us stood there look at the ship. WE'RE HOME FREE!!!!!!!! Zaalbar began sprinting to the gunship, but didn't notice a Super Battledroid, the droid picked him up and ripped his spine out Mortal Kombat X style. Apparently the droids have enchanced strength from the virus, forgot to mention that, then Jaciuss got shot so hard there was a gaping hole in his chest. JaCorrey said "oh no" they had just become the three best friends anyone could have but he was wrong, then he remembered he can't die yet so he just casually walked past all the droids. On droid cut off his foot but he didn't care. JaCorrey started daydreaming about Ahsoka and how he loved her, that lasted like an hour then he remembered he had to finish his mission. Well here I go! He ran to the ship full speed! A droid picked him up and threw him back near his Jaciuss and Zaalbar's corpses. He said "oh no" once again then began shooting the droids IT HAD NO EFFECT!!! So he just ran through them this time he dodged the ones who tried to pick him up, he got shot in the face about 60 times but didn't even flinch. He knew he couldn't let Ahsoka down. THE POWER OF LOVE KEPT HIM GOING!! Finally he made it to the ship, to late everyone was already dead. Good thing Ahsoka got off the planet so JaCorrey was stll happy. Yes the love of my life is still alive That's what he said when he got on the gunship and started wasting ammo on droids who wouldn't die. He got back to the ship and Ahsoka was waiting for him. She said he made her very proud. Really? No not really. Oh, dang it. Then he just took off his helmet and quickly kissed her and ran away. She stood there confused. JaCorrey Sheppard In The Story of how he joined the 501st JaCorrey got scared that he might get in trouble for kissing Ahsoka, but at the same time he wanted to remain close to her. So he snuck into one of the 501st's bunkers there were 4 clones sleeping in there. Good, Dodger, Jesse, and Kix. He saw a knife sitting on the table so he used it to behead Good then took a bucket to catch the blood in. Then he drowned Dodger in Good's blood. Then he cut Kix's throat and slipped the knife in Jesse's hand, he quickly put on some 501st armor then shot Jesse in the face. Clones came flooding in followed by Ahsoka. She asked what was going on. JaCorrey told her Jesse had turned on them and killed Dodger, Kix, and Good, but he stopped him, Ahsoka believed his story. So then Order 66 happened. But before that JaCorrey snuck into Ahsoka's room while she was sleeping. I've been waiting for you JaCorrey... HOW DID YOU?! Shhhhh, don't worry about that, she began taking off her clothes Sir...? She then jumped on JaCorrey and began making out with him, JaCorrey quickly slid off his leg armor, next thing you know they were. I think I love you sir. I love you too JaCorrey. Then JaCorrey got a message, excuse me Ahsoka...I have to take this. He walked out of the room for a brief moment. Commander JaCorrey... The time has come.... Execute Order 66.... It will be done my lord. Something snapped in JaCorrey's mind, he knew from here on out he was now eligible to be killed. JaCorrey walked back into the room to find Ahsoka in labor. I guess since clones have accelerated growth the 9 months translated into 9 seconds. Ahsoka told JaCorrey to grab he lightsaber and cut her open. JaCorrey listened and made the most precise cut you will ever see, but he accidentally cut of the baby's frontal lobe and killed it. Blood was everywhere as JaCorrey opened up Ahsoka, she screamed violently as JaCorrey pulled the child out. Then he sealed Ahsoka back up. Ahsoka held her child and look up at JaCorrey who was staring at her strangely. You okay JaCorrey? No. What's wrong? JaCorrey grabbed the baby from Ahsoka's hands and stomped on it until it was flat like a pancake. What are you doing! I'm sorry Ahsoka.... Just know it's nothing personal. JaCorrey took her lightsaber and drove it through her chest. She spit up blood all over him. JaCorrey continued stabbing her until she was dead, then he cut off her head. One clone stood there watching since JaCorrey received the order. JaCorrey took her head and threw it at him knocking him out cold. Then he used her lightsaber to cut off both his legs and leave him there to bleed to death. Then he went to the Jedi Temple. Order 66 JaCorrey got to the temple and started killing everything, clone or Jedi, one clone was wounded and asked him for help. Instead he twisted his neck then tried to rip his head off with his bare hands, he didn't get his head off but he did expose some bone. JaCorrey was mad, he had to execute Order 66 right when he finally had the girl of his dreams. He still had her lightstaber. Then Vader approached JaCorrey after they killed the last Jedi, he asked for Ahsoka's lightsaber, JaCorrey refused, Vader got mad and started choking him, he got scared so he said he would give him the saber. Vader stopped choking him but instead of giving him the saber JaCorrey stabbed Vader through the heart. To make sure he was head he cut off all his limbs starting with his legs, arms, then head, then he cut his body into 3 pieces. All the clones were shocked, while they were shocked 2 pretty strong Jedi who had survived came up and beheaded all the clones, they didn't notice JaCorrey. JaCorrey waited for them to let their guard down, then he shot the younger one, Kahar through his back, killing him instantly. The older one Gram, caught the younger Kahar to check if he was alive, there was no pulse. JaCorrey kept shooting Kahar forcing Gram to use him as a human sheild. His body was completely mutilated before Gram could draw his saber, as he drew it JaCorrey came up and slice Kahar in half. Gram was furious, blinded by his rage he tried to stab JaCorrey, but he dodged matrix style. Then Gram got shot from behind by a clone who survived and fell to his knees. JaCorrey then shot Gram in his 2 shoulders, then his legs, then he went behind him and broke his back. Then he proceeded to use the lightsaber to peel off his skin. then he finally cut Gram clean in half down the middle. (Sections of this page have been removed to their graphic nature.) Season 2 The Galactic Civil War JACORREY SHEPPARD AND THE SIEGE OF LOTHAL In some time between Season 1 and Season 2 of Star Wars Rebels, JaCorrey Sheppard learned that his High Inquisitor who was tasked to mutilate a group of rebels had killed himself because he feared JaCorrey would punish him for his failure. JaCorrey knew how right he was to be afraid, JaCorrey had kidnapped the Inquisitors Lothcat and threatened to eat it if he failed his mission. Obviously since the Inquisitor failed what do you think JaCorrey did? That's right, he attempted to eat the cat, but the cat would not let himself be eaten so easily, he fought hard and fast but eventually JaCorrey was able to catch it and rip it's tail off, at the same time ripping it's spine out. He then proceeded to tear it open and began eating it's insides, a man by the name of Agent Kallus had walked in to tell JaCorrey he had found where the Rebels were hiding but JaCorrey began force choking him. Yeah when JaCorrey killed Vader he inherited all of his abilities. Anyways so yeah he choked out Kallus but to make sure he was dead he pulled out his lightsaber (yup) and started carving his heart out, no one interrupts JaCorrey during dinner time. JaCorrey carved out Kallus' heart and started eating it, he had blood all over his face from the dinner. After that he set out to find this group of Rebels on Lothal, yup he knew even though Kallus didn't have a chance to tell him, this is why I love plot convenience. Anyways the Rebels were on Lothal to help escort the minister who had defected from the Empire off world. JaCorrey was having none of this, he planted a bomb inside of the ship they were planning to take and blew it up when she was getting aboard, and unlike the Star Wars Rebels cut instead of seeing her helmet you could see her BURNT SEVERED HEAD! So yeah the rebels were devastated and tried to escape, but unlike the Star Wars Rebels cut JaCorrey didn't let them escape and he engaged them at close range. "KANAN LOOK OUT!" That's what she said right as I swung at him, the Rebel Jedi Kanan. Kanan tried to stab JaCorrey but he missed, so JaCorrey picked up Kanan (AND UNLIKE THE STAR WARS REBELS CUT WHERE HE JUST THROWS HIM) he slices him in half, but just to make sure he doesn't come back for revenge in a Darth Maul fashion he stomps on his head Ndamukong Suh style and makes it flat like a pancake. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" That's what Ezra said right before charging at JaCorrey Ezra charged at JaCorrey but JaCorrey used to force to shred him like a piece of paper, leaving a bloody mess all over the place. Then JaCorrey heard a soothing voice say "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" IT WAS SABINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sabine attempted to shoot at JaCorrey as the rebels got on a ship, yup a convenient ship. JaCorrey deflected the shots, one in her chest, one in her head but she barely felt a thing since it wasn't her time to die yet. This was it, at this moment JaCorrey knew that Sabine was the girl for him, who else could survive getting shot in the head with mimimal damage? WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Anyways JaCorrey decided Sabine would be his next love interest and thus began his quest to to marry her. During his daydreaming he didn't notice the rebels escaped. JaCorrey was MAD- "My lord, the rebels have escaped" "I CAN SEE THAT!!!!!!" JaCorrey yelled at the commander, JaCorrey was so mad he ripped off his helmet and bit the trooper's head off, then proceeded to turn him upside down so his insides would spill out on the ground. JaCorrey then ran to his ship and flew to orbit. When he got to orbit he remembered HE HAD A BLOCKADE SO THE REBELS COULDN'T ESCAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE WAS STILL HOPE FOR HIM TO FIND SABINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Emperor Palps could sense JaCorrey became attached to the rebel Sabine, so he sent out the Inquisitors the 7th sister and the 5th brother to assassinate JaCorrey. JaCorrey Sheppard In The Story of how he stole Sabine's heart JaCorrey was in his ship, that's when it happened, he caught the scent, THE SCENT OF SABINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JACORREY OPENED THE HATCH OF HIS SHIP AND BEGAN FREE FALLING IN SPACE!!!, HE KEPT FALLING UNTIL HE CONVIENTLY LANDED ON THE REBEL'S SHIP!!!!! SHE'S IN HERE!!! HE USED HIS LIGHTSABER TO CUT A HOLE IN THE ROOF OF THE SHIP SUCKLING ALL THE PRECIOUS AIR, JACORREY KNEW SABINE'S PLOT ARMOR WASN'T THAT THICK SO HE QUICKLY SEALED THE HOLE BY USING THE DROID CHOPPER TO CLOG IT. HERE COMES THE DIALOGUE Zeb: Uh oh might be trouble. Sabine: WE GOT COMPANY JaCorrey: oh yes.... Sabine began shooting at JaCorrey but he felt nothing. Zeb: What the... JaCorrey used the force to throw Zeb into the other room and lock him in. Just me and you now baby... He said to Sabine. Sabine: What? JaCorrey: Time to pull out my piece... JaCorrey pulled down her pants and stuck his piece in, it felt dry and tight... just how he likes it, but he knew it would only be a few moments before it became wet and loose after he fills it with his love. "Oh" That's what Sabine said as she began to overflow with JaCorrey's love. Eventually Zeb broke down the door and ran in the room, OH HE MAD.... He pulled out his bo rifle but JaCorrey was not amused. YOU DARE TO INTERRUPT JACORREY?! HE YELLED!!! Zeb tried to stab him but JaCorrey turned left and smack Zeb so hard it broke his legs. ZEB SCREAMED SO LOUD, HIS KNEES WERE LITERALLY BENT THE WRONG WAY. Then took his bo rifle and drove it through his chest, exposing his still beating heart. Then he ripped it out and shoved it in Sabine's loose parts. Sabine was lost for words, she pulled up her pants gave JaCorrey a blank stare. Your 9 seconds it up... Sabine IMMEDIATELY went into labor. JaCorrey was so pleased, no Order 66 would ruin his dreams this time. at that moment Hera walked in "oh no" JaCorrey said. Hera: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE JaCorrey: Ahsoka and Sabine Hera: You killed Kanan... and Ezra... now Zeb, THEY WERE ALL INNOCENT JaCorrey: JaCorrey Sheppard believes they were a needed sacrifice for him to achieve his goals Hera: Why are you talking in 3rd person... At that moment Sabine's stomach busted open and her guts spilled out all over the floor. JaCorrey said "oh no" once again. JaCorrey panicked and shoves Hera's head in Sabine's now open stomach. JaCorrey: THE SON OF JACORREY SHEPPARD IS IN THERE, FIND HIM Hera drown in all the blood, JaCorrey pulled her out and tossed her body aside. "Grrrr" said JaCorrey, he began grabbing at Sabine's insides himself trying to find his son, AND HE FINALLY FOUND IT. Except it wasn't a boy it was a girl, and it was dead. JaCorrey yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" At the same time the ship crashed to the ground sending JaCorrey flying through the the front window. Then he was approached by the 5th Brother and 7th Sister. "Another one" JaCorrey said. "THAT'S ENOUGH." an anonymous voice said. Retribution JaCorrey Sheppard was startled by the booming yet familar voice "oh no" JaCorrey said for like the 5th time? JaCorrey tried to run but something grabbed at his tailbone and proceeded to rip his spine out "So yousa thought you could outrun meesa..." "oh no" JaCorrey said once again. "SILENCE" This voice, I haven't heard this voice since.... George Lucas: So you like ruining the continuity of Star Wars do you...? JaCorrey Sheppard: JaCorrey Sheppard was raised to do one thing Jar Jar: Heesa may serve us well George Lucas: Indeed my friend... Indeed.... Everything around JaCorrey suddenly faded to black and he could only see George Lucas and Jar Jar standing infront of him. George Lucas: I have brought you here today because I have a request to ask of you. JaCorrey Sheppard: oh no George Lucas: I accidently sold Star Wars to some white slavers and now they want to RUIN STAR WARS :( JaCorrey Sheppard: OH NO, NOT JACORREY'S JOB!!!!!! George Lucas: IKR!!! THEY WANT THE LEAD CHARACTERS TO BE A BLACK GUY AND A GIRL JaCorrey Sheppard: WHAT. GIRL. George Lucas: AND THEY HAVE A NEW STORMTROOPER WITH SILVER ARMOR, AND THEY WANT TO MAKE HER COOLER THAN BOBA FETT JaCorrey Sheppard: COUNT IT REF George Lucas: THEY GAVE C3-P0 A RED ARM, AND REPLACED THE MAIN DROID R2-D2 WITH SOME STUPID BALL Jar Jar: And Meesa wanted to be Darth Jar Jar but they just laughed it off as a "crazy theory" JaCorrey Sheppard: JaCorrey Sheppard would of loved to see Darth Jar Jar in theaters December 18, 2015 George Lucas: We need you to RUIN The Force Awakens, make people hate it more than they hate my beloved prequels Jar Jar: Georgie, why does everybody hate meesa? George Lucas: I don't know Jar Jar, but this guy will help make things better... Lucas and Jar Jar both disappeared and JaCorrey suddenly became surrounded by tons of sand. "oh no" He got up and started breathing heavily and looking around like a rather panicked fellow. Your wondering how JaCorrey was able to stand if Jar Jar ripped out his spine? He grew a new spine BECAUSE HE'S LIKE THAT. Season 3 The Force Awakens |} JACORREY SHEPPARD AND THE ADVENTURES ON JAKKU JaCorrey was confused, it was as if everything was as it should be, BUT NOT THE WAY HE WANTED IT TO BE. JaCorrey was about to go nuts and try to blow up the planet but suddenly a ship crashed a few feet away from him, he went over to investigate. He was one man, maybe in his 20's crawling out of the fighter. JaCorrey grabbed the guy and picked him up. JaCorrey: WHAT PLANET AM I ON Poe: JAKKU. LET GO OF ME I HAVE TO COMPLETE MY MISSION JaCorrey: So do I.... JaCorrey reached in Poe's chest and pulled out his still beating heart, then he threw him to the ground and stomped on his knees. JaCorrey: Now say "oh no" Say it Come on say it Oh so now your ignoring me? Fine. JaCorrey's super human sense of smell could smell someone cooking so he quickly ran over to where he could smell it. Rey: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JaCorrey: You are a rather attractive individual Rey: What JaCorrey Sheppard In The Story of how he became a slave Rey: Where do you come from? JaCorrey: I don't even remember so I guess I'll tell you it's classified, you know what? Yeah it really is classified Rey: Classified, really? Me too, big secret JaCorrey: Yeah right Wow I've never actually sat down and talked to a girl before, this sensation is so strange I've never felt it before Rey: Ok.... town is that way.... JaCorrey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LEMME STAY THE NIGHT OR I MIGHT GET KILLED SINCE YA KNOW, I'D BE ELIGIBLE TO BE KILLED IF I LEFT YOU Rey: Fine.... but tomorrow you leave JaCorrey: JACORREY SHEPPARD THANKS YOU Rey: ....your welcome.... After a night where JaCorrey got no sleep because he just spent the whole night watching Rey sleep they headed into town and Rey went to sell some stuff she found from and old Star Destroyer to Unkar Plutt, he ripped her off, we know how the story goes, anyways then he says he'll pay to buy JaCorrey Sheppard, WAIT JACORREY SHEPPARD?! Yup JaCorrey Sheppard. Rey was like "YOU CAN HAVE HIM" and she took all the foodstuff he gave her. Stuff went down in the background, Rey went about her business, Finn saw her but didn't see her beating up some thugs so he thought nothing of her, the First Order had stormtroopers on the surface, they found BB-8 and took him to Kylo Ren, they also found Finn who was unarmed so they took him to Phasma so he could be reconditioned. So yeah he's evil again, Poe is dead Rey is still doing her thing on Jakku, the First Order has the map to Luke so they find him and slice his head off, Snoke likes it. Leia doesn't They still blow up the New Republic just because. They find the Resistance base from BB-8 so they blow that up too. JaCorrey is stuck on Jakku as Unkar Plutt's slave and George Lucas' words echo "white slavers" JaCorrey says "oh no" one last time. Then Rey shows up again. Han Solo